


Tangle

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “I take it you want attention?”





	Tangle

**Author's Note:**

> For Brenda, who knows all of the reasons why. Thanks to Brenna for the coherent beta.

“Fuck,” Elijah cries, sharp and sudden, loud enough to make Josh look up from the script he’s perusing and glance at the bed. Orlando is between Elijah’s legs, hands bracing him open and vulnerable while his tongue flickers just out of Josh’s line of sight. He has a fairly good idea of what’s going on, though, especially when Elijah’s legs begin shaking and his back arches, head thrown back into the pillow and eyes pressed shut. “God, oh god…”

Josh half-smiles, resting his wrist on the edge of the table and taking a moment to watch them. Elijah cries out again, flush rising in his cheeks, and Josh clucks his tongue. “Really, Orlando, must you?” he asks teasingly, gesturing to Elijah, who whimpers softly as Orlando stops in response to Josh’s words. “You know what that does to him. He always gets so noisy.”

Orlando grins, sharing the joke and the moment with him. “Yeah, but I love it when he makes that noise,” he replies cheekily, tongue-tip tracing a pattern on the outside of Elijah’s thigh.

“Fuck you,” Elijah gasps, hands bunching into the sheets, and his hips twitch against Orlando’s hold, trying to get away, or closer. It’s hard to tell, and Josh guesses that Elijah wouldn’t even know himself right now.

“Later,” Josh promises casually, and Orlando laughs as Elijah groans.

“Really, Josh, is that the best you can do? It’s only the oldest line in the…fuck!” Elijah’s hips jerk, and this time he nearly gets free of Orlando, who has to make a hasty grab after him to keep Elijah from squirming out of his grip. “Oh, Jesus Christ,” Elijah moans, and Josh drops the script on the table, leans back slightly to give himself more room in his trousers.

“Yeah, that noise,” Orlando continues breathlessly while Elijah quivers, and then bright blue eyes fly open and fix unerringly on Josh. Hunger stirs, just enough for Josh to stand and cross to the bed, looking down into Elijah’s pleasure-dazed eyes. Orlando watches him, casually trailing his fingers over Elijah’s blood-flushed cock, and smiles. Josh sits on the bed, stretches out next to Elijah and cradles his jaw firmly with one hand.

“Look at me, ‘Lij,” he breathes, and Elijah’s eyes, which have fluttered closed with the touch of his hand, flash open again immediately. Orlando makes a soft, interrogative noise, but Josh ignores him for the moment. His eyes stay fixed on Elijah, who is watching him with a wide-eyed gaze. “Come for me?” he inquires quietly, leaning in but ignoring the invitation of Elijah’s freshly-licked and parted lips, turning aside instead at the last moment to nuzzle beneath Elijah’s jawline.

“For me,” Orlando protests half-heartedly, but Josh just smiles and leans back, brushes his lips over Elijah’s.

“Mine,” Josh whispers, tongue slipping out to tease, touching Elijah’s and pulling back out of reach repeatedly until Elijah whimpers and his eyes drift closed again, hips pushing fruitlessly against the air. Orlando has fallen silent, looking on curiously and with wide eyes, love-lust in his gaze as he watches them. Josh reaches out a hand and Orlando takes it promptly, calloused fingers threading with Josh’s, long and fine-boned.

Josh squeezes Orlando’s fingers, and Orlando’s head dips again between Elijah’s legs, another show of possession and mild defiance. Elijah moans and this time Josh swallows it, covering Elijah’s lips with his open mouth and sucking the sound from Elijah’s tongue. “You always have to fight, don’t you?” he murmurs, smiling as his lips trail over the soft skin of Elijah’s cheek and jaw, drifting until his teeth close over a plump earlobe.

And that’s apparently as long as Orlando is willing to wait, because suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder and fingers slithering through his, and Josh is pulled away from a mildly protesting Elijah into another pair of arms. Orlando kisses him with impatience and heat, just like always, and Josh’s cock swells in recognition of where this usually leads. Orlando’s skin is controlled fire, his hands sliding unobstructed beneath Josh’s shirt while his tongue lays claim to Josh’s mouth. So easy, effortless. He and Orlando have always fit.

Orlando’s chest is brushing against his where the skin is bared, his shirt pushed up so that Orlando is free to tweak his nipples, massage his pectorals. Josh takes a deep, shuddering breath and gives in, relaxing into Orlando’s determined and single-minded seduction. His hands wander down to cup Orlando’s buttocks, working in firm circles for a few seconds before using the leverage to jerk Orlando forward, bringing him nearly into Josh’s lap, where he sits surprised but complacent. Orlando purrs into his mouth, pleased, and Josh almost groans at the thought that leaps into his mind, unbidden, of Orlando straddling him and Josh buried inside…

Orlando jerks again, but the sound this time is all surprise, and Josh has to grab onto him to keep them from toppling over. He breaks away from Orlando’s lips to ask what’s wrong, but the answer is already there in the form of Elijah’s narrowed eyes and Cheshire Cat grin. Orlando hisses softly, and Josh turns him just enough to see the angry red scratches down the length of Orlando’s back, just to the left of his spine. Josh raises an eyebrow at Elijah, who watches him with smug satisfaction and not the least hint of apology.

“I take it you want attention?” he asks, and Elijah arches, his cock straining proudly into the air, his body all fluid grace now that sex is involved, shedding his usual adolescent awkwardness and dripping confidence. He has them both, and he knows it.

“You got distracted,” Elijah points out, feline in the stretch of his spine, the flex of his hand as he examines non-existent claws. And then his expression turns into what is very nearly a pout, or would be if there weren’t so much deliberate calculation and hunger in his eyes. Orlando makes a noise that could be either frustration or arousal, and Elijah’s attention shifts back to him, sly smile widening with false innocence.

Josh smiles lazily in response and tips Orlando out of his lap, which is still clothed, cock aching against the seam of his trousers. “We forgot someone,” he says wryly, and Orlando transitions seamlessly from sulky to mischievous in a heartbeat, fingers already tracing a path down Elijah’s sternum.

“Can’t have that,” and he’s already dipping, the knobs of his spine pressing out as he bends to take Elijah in his mouth. Elijah makes a startled sound and his eyes roll back, closing just as Josh leans in to claim his mouth again, parting Elijah’s lips and sliding his tongue far into Elijah’s mouth, in-and-out, making Elijah moan desperately and his hands clutch with barely-repressed violence at Josh’s shirt. Whatever Orlando is doing, it’s working, because Elijah’s coordination falters after only a few minutes and he goes limp, allowing Josh to tongue-fuck his mouth without a fight.

Elijah’s teeth snap closed over Josh’s tongue when he comes, his body tightening and clamping down on the climax until Josh can taste blood in his mouth. He eases Elijah back gently, his free hand already seeking out Orlando’s bare chest, and when he slides free of the kiss Orlando is there waiting for him.

Orlando tastes like himself and Elijah combined, and Josh adds his blood to the mix of tastes, with Orlando devouring him and their hands fumbling at his trousers, a stumbling mash of bodies and lips that ends in a mutual sigh when their cocks meet and their fingers link together to keep them in contact. Orlando is a furnace; Josh can almost visualize the heat coming off of him in waves, rolling over them as they thrust and pull and groan, tongues dueling without hope of a victor.

He knows when he’s almost there, when orgasm is so close that he can taste it, taste them all together, and when Elijah’s fingers trail over theirs, offering closeness without interference, he lets go and rides it, taking Orlando with him in a voiceless shout of fulfillment. Elijah’s hand runs, soothing, down his back, and Orlando’s wet lips rest parted against his, with just enough room between for both of them to pant for air.

“You two,” Josh finally manages, and Elijah laughs because he’s heard this before, lying curled onto his side and watching them with possessive hunger and a dissipating air of satiation. It won’t be long before he wants more, Josh knows from experience. But then, that’s true for all of them. Orlando bleats contentedly and slides away, wiping his sticky hand on Elijah’s hip, apparently just to see Elijah protest and narrow his eyes in challenge. Orlando kisses him soundly, forestalling a catfight, and Josh watches appreciatively, content for the moment and basking in the afterglow.

They don’t let him bask long, but he doesn’t really mind. When it comes to the three of them, there’s no such thing as enough.


End file.
